Episode 4 - Tots Jungle Trouble and Six Bunnies and the Puppy
(Theme Song) Mia: (Singing) Catching babies... and give them hugs... we're soft and cuddly just like Pip and Freddy. Don't worry babies you're safe when we're together. You know we're gonna be friends forever! Mia Kitten tot adventurer, Mia Kitten tot adventurer. Hold my paw let's find adventure. Mia Kitten tot adventurer. Open up your arms and catch a hug! (All baby animals giggled as a theme song ends) Title: "Disney Junior's Mia Kitten" (Cut to the episode title with a picture of Marty the Monkey along with Mia, Scooter, Kiki, Precious and Chase saving Marty's parents) Pip: (Reading episode title off-screen) "Tots Jungle Trouble". (The episode started in the Jungle. Marty the Monkey and his family are enjoying the time of their lives) Marty's Dad: You know, honey. We're lucky to have such a great kid. Always playing with his deliveries. Marty's Mom: It is so nice for the Tots flyers to bring in such a wonderful and fun loving baby. Marty: (Looking for his tots hat) ... Hmm... Ah. (He found his tots hat) Ah da ba tee da. (Suddenly every tree from jungle is about to come tumbling down including Marty's family's home) Marty's Mom: What's going on? Marty's Dad: Someone's cutting down the tree. Marty: (Jumps out of the tree and onto the vine) Ooh. Marty's Mom and Dad: Whoah!! (Their tree got knocked down as they are trapped by the tree's leaves) Marty: Mama, Dada, okay? Marty's Mom: We're fine honey. But we seem to be trapped in these leaves. Marty's Dad: What are we going to do about somebody cutting down our tree. Marty: Marty get help. Tots flyers. (Jumps and swings from tree to tree all the way from T.O.T.S.) Marty's Mom: Be careful. (Meanwhile back at T.O.T.S., Mia and her friends; Precious, Chase, Kiki and Scooter are playing and pretending that they are in the jungle safari searching for many animals) Mia: Mia kitten jungle adventurer is about to search for any animal in trouble. Precious: Along with her trusty friends. Scooter: What animal are we searching for, Mia? Mia: A rare elephant. With a strong trunk. Here she is. (Ellie the Elephant is playing with Freddy's fling go) Ellie: Fling go. (Throws the fling go running after it but then stampede toward the blocks knocking it over as she got trapped inside of them) Help. Mia: Mia and friends to the rescue. (And she, Precious, Kiki, Scooter and Chase help out Ellie removing the blocks that are in her way) Kiki: You safe now, Ellie. Ellie: Ooh. Thank you thank you. Precious: Hee hee hee ha ha ha. Pip: Ellie sure is having fun with Mia and her friends. K.C.: Sure hope we'll be finding her parents very soon. Freddy: How sweet Ellie is playing with her friends. Kiki: So what game are we playing now? (Then Marty comes back to T.O.T.S. while coming to the nursery and got help) Marty: Pip! Freddy! Pip: Marty? What is it? Freddy: Is something the matter? Marty: Mama, Dada in trouble. K.C.: No way. (Mia's watch goes off as the T.O.T.S. theme was heard from it) Mia: The Tots Watch! (She presses the button as the locations spread everywhere in that watch revealing it to be in the jungle) Spotted! There's trouble at the Jungle. Ellie: Jungle? That where Ellie wanted to go. Scooter: Marty right. His Mama and Dada are in trouble. Kiki: Mama, Dada. Mia: We have to save them. Who with Mia and Marty? Precious: Precious will go too. So will Ellie. Kiki: Kiki go too. Chase: Chasey chase will go too. Scooter: Me go too. We'll go together. Mia: Then it settled. We go to jungle. Come on, guys. (Just when they are about to go, K.C. stops them from going) K.C.: Not so fast, Little nuggets. First we have get you fed and time for your next adventure. Mia, Precious, Chase, Ellie, Kiki, Scooter and Marty: Aww. Pip: It'll be really quick and time for the next delivery. Freddy: We're going to need a bunch of baby bottles. Precious: Bottle? (Cut to the scene where the babies are in their tables ready to be fed while Mr. Woodbird brings in bottles of milk) Mr. Woodbird: Okay babies, milk break. (Hands every baby bottle filled with milk to every baby) There you are, Mia. And here's one for Kiki, here's one for Chase, here's one for Ellie, and this one's for ol' Scooter. And here's one for the cutest panda ever Precious. And last but not least Marty. (The babies are drinking milk from their baby bottles) Pip: The babies are all fed and ready to go. Freddy: Drinky little ba ba baby boos? Mia, Precious, Chase, Ellie, Kiki, Scooter and Marty: (Burps) Mr. Woodbird: Excuse you. Precious: (Kisses as a heart kiss hits Mr. Woodbird making him charmed as Mr. Woodbird is fallen under her "adorable spell") Mr. Woodbird: Awww... that's so cute. Pip: Oh no. Mr. Woodbird is under her "adorable spell". Freddy: He'll get over it. Mia: Now where were we? Pip: You were about to say... "Tots in trouble can't delay". Mia: Oh. Right. Tots in trouble, can't delay! Ellie: To the rescue, save the day! (And she, Mia, Precious, Chase, Kiki, Scooter and Marty got off of the table and toward the loading tube as they all go up through it) Mr. Woodbird: Good luck. (Pip and Freddy follow them by meeting them outside the loading area) Mia, Precious, Chase, Ellie, Kiki, Scooter and Marty: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Captain Beakman: Alright flyers, let's get those tots to their moms and pops. (Mia, Precious, Chase, Ellie, Kiki, Scooter and Marty then got out of the tube and landed on the crate wheel and into their crates and got outside of the loading area. Then they jumped into the tots plane) Mia: Ready, guys? Ellie, Marty, Precious, Chase, Kiki and Scooter: Ready! Mia: Then let's ride! (Starts the engines in the tots plane) Vroom, vroom vroom vroom vroom, vroom! (The babies giggled as the tots plane started to take off all the way up to the sky and through the clouds) To the jungle! (Pip and Freddy follows them by flying) Freddy: Flaming GO!! (Now we cut back to the jungle where Marty's mom and dad are still trapped in the leaves in the tree) Marty's mom: Oh I hope our baby hurries. Marty's dad: It has been too long. Marty: Flaming GO!! Marty's mom: Hey we heard the voice. Marty's dad: Our son's coming to the rescue. (Mia lands the tots plane nice and easy) Mia: Never fear, Mia Kitten is here. Ellie: And Ellie! Scooter: She's new. (Mia, Precious, Chase, Ellie, Kiki, Scooter and Marty got off of the tot plane as Pip and Freddy arrived at the jungle) Pip: Hey, Marty's parents. Freddy: What seems to be the trouble? Marty's dad: Somebody has been cutting down our tree and jungle trees everywhere. Kiki: Who? Marty's mom: Someone who really pecks out wood like a baby bird. Pip: It has to be another baby. Marty's mom: We tried to get out of those leaves, but now we're stuck. Who's gonna make the leaves get out of the way? Mia: Mia help, Mia help. Ellie: Ellie help too. (And she and Mia makes piles of leaves out of the way) Marty: (Lends a hand to his mom and dad by helping them up) Mama, Dada. Marty's mom: Oh thank you, Marty. Marty's dad: You saved us. But what about our tree? It's all cut down. Ellie: (Flipped the tree up and put it back in place with her strong trunk) There. Pip: So you were saying before this all happened? Marty's dad: It was... a baby woodpecker. Marty's mom: They say they peck on wood by using their beaks. Pip and Freddy: A baby woodpecker!?! Mia: Where is it? Marty's dad: It's over here. (They all saw that the baby woodpecker is pecking on a lot of trees making them timber and fall over knocking em down) Kiki: Baby woodpecker peck wood. Scooter: Then tree fell down to the ground. Pip: It's a baby. But it looks just like Mr. Woodbird. Mia: (Thinks about it then gasps happily) BABY SPARK!!! Mia get it. The baby woodpecker is timbering down the trees. Pip, can you use your sniffer? Pip: I could give it a try. (Sniffs around for Baby Woodpecker) Trees, (Sniffs) Leaves, (Sniffs) More trees, (Sniffs) Baby Woodpecker. He's that way. Freddy: Come on. Better find that baby. (And so they did when Pip, Freddy, Mia, Precious, Chase, Ellie, Kiki, Scooter and Marty finally found the Baby Woodpecker) Precious: We found you, baby woodpecker. Chase: You it. Boop! Baby Woodpecker: Tweet tweet tweet. Ellie: That baby all right. Kiki: Finding it hard work. Scooter: What's it name? Pip: Let's see if there's any baby names here in my fly pad. (Checks the fly pad and saw that the baby woodpecker's name is Wooster) Ah-ha. His name is Wooster. And he loves pecking on bark trees. Wooster: Tweet tweet tweet! Freddy: Then Wooster is our next delivery! Pip: What do you say, Freddy? Wanna find Wooster's parents? Freddy: You know it. (Pip jumps on Freddy's back as Wooster lands on the empty blue crate while Pip covers the top part of the crate) Pip: We'll take Wooster to it's parents. You babies go back to the nursery and meet you back at T.O.T.S. Freddy, you are clear for take off! Freddy: Flaming GO!!! (Flies off as he and Pip took Wooster all the way to his forever home in the jungle) Mia: Well, guys. Adventure accomplished! Which leaves us with one more question. Marty, do you want to join the tots baby crew? Marty: Marty say... Yes! Me join your adventure. Precious: Welcome to our group. Chase: We'll be best friends. Kiki: For your Mama and Dada. Scooter: If that okay with you. Marty's mom: Hear that, hon? Our little Marty is joining Mia's friends in their adventure. Marty's dad: He'll be just fine. Mia, Precious, Chase, Ellie, Kiki, Scooter and Marty: Hee hee hee ha ha ha ha ha!! (Hugged each other as we end the first half of the episode by fading to black) (Cut to the second episode title with a picture of Mia and the six bunnies; Bouncy, Blinky, Blondy, Burpy, Bushy and Bobtail seeing a puppy named Pablo digging up holes in their bunny hole) Freddy: (Reading episode title off-screen) "Six Bunnies and a puppy". (The episode started outside of T.O.T.S. Mia, Marty, Precious, Chase, Scooter and Kiki are watching J.P. doing his fly training as he flies really fast through the hoops) J.P.: Watch me Tots babies as I make a new record through the flying hoops. (Does so) Mia, Marty, Precious, Chase, Scooter and Kiki: Ooh. Precious: J.P. amazing. Scooter: Super duper amazing. Marty: Fast too. Chase: Time record go. Kiki: Could we be like him? Mia: Mia not sure. It'll be fun to have a daddy like J.P. Paulie: Attention flyers, attention flyers! Next bunny delivery in T.O.T.S. Next bunny delivery in T.O.T.S. (Whistles) Mia: Did he say bunny delivery? Marty: Delivery! Precious: How many bunnies, Mia? Mia: Mia guess... Six. Scooter: Scooter guess Seven. Kiki: Maybe... Eleven? Marty: We soon find out how many bunnies there are. Mia: Back inside T.O.T.S., guys! Kiki: Onward! (They do so as we cut to the scene where Mia, Marty, Precious, Chase, Scooter and Kiki saw a Bazillion bunnies in the nursery) Mia, Marty, Precious, Chase, Scooter and Kiki: WOW!!! Mia: Bunnies! Lots and lots of them! Storks: (Running and panicking and saying "Bunny Delivery") Bodhi: It's a Bunny Delivery!!! AAH!!! Mia: And look. Six bunnies! Mia right. Mia wonder what they doing back at T.O.T.S. Precious: We go and say hi. Chase: Greet them and say their names. Marty: Marty wanna meet bunnies. Scooter: Let go in. Kiki: Bunny time! (And so Mia, Marty, Precious, Chase, Scooter and Kiki went inside the nursery where the Bazillion bunnies are hopping all around and the original six bunnies named; Bobtail, Bushy, Burpy, Bouncy, Blinky and Blondy saw them come in) Bobtail: You're here, T.O.T.S. babies. Bushy: Who are you guys? Mia: Me Mia. Precious: Me Precious. Chase: Me Chase. Marty: Me Marty. Scooter: Me Scooter. Kiki: And me Kiki. You tot babies too? Blinky: (Blinks) We sure are. Mia: What are your names? Bobtail: We... Bushy: Are... Burpy: (Burps) The... Bouncy: Six... Blinky: (Blinks) Bunnies... Blondy: Bonanza! Bobtail: I'm Bobtail. Bouncy: I'm Bouncy. (Bounces) Blinky: I'm Blinky. (Blinks) Blondy: I'm Blondy. Bushy: I'm Bushy. Burpy: (Burps) Bushy: He's Burpy. He don't say much. Bobtail: We came from the bunny hole and I live with my mommy and daddy. We also came back to T.O.T.S. to tell you there's a puppy in our home. And we need your help. Mia: Mia help, Mia help. Bushy: Yes. Some puppy kept on digging and digging everywhere in our yard. Blondy: It's a diggy digging puppy named Pablo. Precious: Pablo? Scooter: Pablo? Kiki: Who Pablo? Freddy: (Off-screen) Bunnies! I love bunnies! Mia: Pip and Freddy. Babies, act cute! (Mia, Marty, Precious, Chase, Scooter, Kiki, Bouncy, Blinky, Blondy, Burpy, Bushy and Bobtail do so as Pip and Freddy came to the nursery) Pip: Look at all the bunnies. Freddy: And they're even more adorable. Awww... hello, bunny wunnies. Bobtail, Bushy, Burpy, Blondy, Bouncy and Blinky: (Baby talk) Mia, Marty, Precious, Chase, Scooter and Kiki: Hee hee hee ha ha ha. Pip: So many bunnies to deliver to their homes. Oh hey, Mia. I see you met six bunnies we delivered. Freddy: But why are they back at T.O.T.S. Pip: Something's up and we're going to find out from outside. Come on, Freddy. Freddy: Okay but can we play with the bunnies along the way? Pip: Sure, Freddy. (And he and Freddy left the nursery and headed toward the loading area outside) Burpy: (Burps) Scooter: You were saying? Bobtail: Pablo is a cutest puppy ever that loves to dig. If he doesn't stop our home from digging then we'll have to move to a new home. What do you say? Mia: You come to the right tot babies. (Her tots watch goes off as it sings the theme song) The Tots Watch! (Presses the button on her watch as the locations spread everywhere as it revealed to be a Puppy named Pablo) Pablo: (Bark, bark) Mia: Spotted! Pablo's at your bunny hole. We have to go get him. Who with Mia? Precious: Precious is. Chase: Chasey chase. Marty: Marty is. Kiki: Kiki too. Scooter: Scooter too. Bushy: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go! Mia: Tots in trouble, can't delay! Marty: To the rescue, save the day! (And Mia, Marty, Precious, Chase, Scooter, Kiki, Bouncy, Blinky, Blondy, Burpy, Bushy and Bobtail rushed toward the loading tube as they all go up and right toward it and through it) Mia, Marty, Precious, Chase, Scooter, Kiki, Bouncy, Blinky, Blondy, Burpy, Bushy and Bobtail: Wheeeeeeeeee!!! Captain Beakman: Alright flyers, let's get those tots to their moms and pops. (Mia, Marty, Precious, Chase, Scooter, Kiki, Bouncy, Blinky, Blondy, Burpy, Bushy and Bobtail then went out of the loading tube and into their crate wheel and into their crates all the way toward the loading area from outside then they got off and jumped into their tot plane) Mia: Ready, guys? Marty, Precious, Chase, Scooter and Kiki: Ready! Mia: Then let's ride! (Starts the engines in the tots plane) Vroom, vroom vroom vroom vroom, vroom! (The babies giggled as the tots plane started to take off as they all took off into the sky and toward the clouds) Let's save the bunny hole! (Pip and Freddy followed the babies in their tots plane while flying) Pip: Not so fast, babies. We gotta keep up. (Now we cut to Ava doing her bunny delivery and in her blue crate was Buddie the bunny) Ava: We're closer to your home, Buddie. The bunny hole is exactly where the bunnies lives. Buddie: (Baby talk) Mia, Marty, Precious, Chase, Scooter, Kiki, Bouncy, Blinky, Blondy, Burpy, Bushy and Bobtail: (Came flying by) Hi, Ava! Ava: Hey, babies. Cool plane. Wanna get to the bunny hole for a fast clean race? Mia: Mia race. (Pip and Freddy caught up) Pip and Freddy: Hey, Ava! Ava: Junior, dudes. You too. Pip: We never miss a clean race. Ava: Okay! (They started the race by flying to see who will land toward the bunny hole and Bobtail's tail's home first) Mia, Marty, Precious, Chase, Scooter, Kiki, Bouncy, Blinky, Blondy, Burpy, Bushy and Bobtail: Wheeeeeeeeeeee!!! Freddy: Coming for a landing. Pip: Prepare for landing. (The tots plane landed first nice and easy, Ava landed second, Pip and Freddy landed third) Mia: We here. Ava: Whew. Good race, babies. You're plane maybe fast but not as fast as me. Pip: This must be Buddie's home. (Mia, Marty, Precious, Chase, Scooter, Kiki, Bouncy, Blinky, Blondy, Burpy, Bushy and Bobtail got off of the tots plane) Ava: I'll find Buddie's forever home and his parents are waiting. well, see ya. Bobtail: Now where is that puppy? Bushy: I know he must be around here somewhere. Pip: ... (To Bobtail and Bushy) Did you say something? Bobtail and Bushy: (Baby talk) Freddy: For a second there I thought the little bunny wunnies spoke a first words. Precious: Pip sniff a way. Pip: (Sniffs) Carrots, (Sniffs) Garden, (Sniffs) Bobtail's home is that way. Freddy: Well alright then, let's go. (Pip, Freddy, Mia, Marty, Precious, Chase, Scooter, Kiki, Bouncy, Blinky, Blondy, Burpy, Bushy and Bobtail headed toward Bobtail's home where Bobtail's parents are) Bobtail's mom: Hey, Junior flyers. Bobtail's dad: So what's going on here? Freddy: Hey, Bobtail's parent. Have you seen the puppy come here? Bobtail's mom: We did see the puppy come by here. Puppy eyes and loves to dig acting all adorable. Bobtail's dad: No one knows where did he come from. Pablo: (Pops up from the ground) Bark, bark! (Then pops back down into the ground) Chase: Did you see that? Mia: Mia hear the puppy. But Mia don't see him. Marty: Can bunnies catch him? Blinky: I... uh can get my eyes dirty. (Blinks) Bouncy: I can't bounce after him. Blondy: And I can't let my blond fur get too dirty. Burpy: (Burps) Bushy: And I can't bounce after him with bushy tail getting too bushy. That's why we need you, Mia. Mia: Mia catch puppy. (Does so but Pip hold onto her) Pip: Now hold on there, Mia. We don't know where the puppy is buried in the ground. We need a plan to catch him. Freddy: And I'll protect the bunnies. (Does so as he plays with Bouncy, Blinky, Blondy, Burpy, Bushy and Bobtail) Yes I am. Yes I am. Pablo: (Pops up from the ground) Bark, bark! (Then back down again) Kiki: There puppy, Pip. Scooter: Catch him? Mia: (Got off of Pip's flippers) Mia plan. Marty: You got plan, Mia. Mia: Yeah. Precious kiss, Scooter skunk smell. Kiki: Great idea, Mia. Pablo: (Pops up everywhere in the ground) Bark, bark! Mia: Let's do our thing. Heart kiss, activate! Precious: (Kisses as a heart kiss comes out of her lips and into the ground and a heart kiss hits Pablo as he got charmed) Pablo: (Sees Precious) Ah-woo! Precious: Hee hee hee ha ha ha! Mia: Now Scooter. Skunk aroma, activate! Scooter: (Sprays skunk smell from the tip of his tail as it goes under the ground and Pablo smells it real bad as Precious' adorable spell wore off) Pablo: Aye!!! Pip and Freddy: (Coughs and falls down) Scooter: Hee hee hee, hee hee! Freddy: That smell! It got into my brain! (All babies hold their noses from Scooter's skunk smell aroma) Bouncy, Blinky, Blondy, Burpy, Bushy and Bobtail: Pew!! Scooter: Sorry. Doing Scooter job. Pablo: (Got out from under the ground and whimpers) Mia: Sorry to do that to you, Puppy. But... you have to stop digging the bunnies home. Pablo: Bark, bark. Bobtail: I think he understands. Mia: What's your name? Pablo: Pablo. Me Pablo. Pablo the puppy. Bark, bark! Mia: Me Mia. Precious: Me Precious. Chase: Me Chase. Marty: Me Marty. Scooter: Me Scooter. Kiki: And me Kiki. Pablo: Pablo sorry. Me want to play. Mia: Play huh? Hmmm... (Thinks about it the gasps happily) BABY SPARK!!! We know perfect game for you and us. Scooter? Scooter: (Took out his ball) Play ball? Pablo: Pablo love ball! Me play ball! Ball fun! Mia, Marty, Precious, Chase, Scooter, Kiki, Bouncy, Blinky, Blondy, Burpy, Bushy and Bobtail: Yay! (And they all play ball with Pablo) Pip and Freddy: (Got up) Pip: Hey look at that. Freddy: It's Pablo the puppy. Playing ball with the other babies. Isn't that adorable!? Pip: But still I wonder. How did the puppy get here in the first place? Bobtail's dad: We'll tell you how. Pablo's parents are our next door neighbors. Bobtail's mom: No wonder dogs love bunny rabbits so much they begin to play together. Pip and Freddy: Ohh. Pablo: Ball fun! Bushy: Oh thank you, Mia. You and all of your friends. Blondy: Who knew we loves puppies so much? Burpy: (Burps) Mia: Mia help. Kiki: Hey, Pablo. Wanna join our tots group? Pablo: That would be fun! Mia: Looks like we made a new tot friend. Pip: Well that's one way to complete this adventure. Freddy: Sounds like this work here is done. Pip: Come on, babies. Time to go back to T.O.T.S. (Mia, Marty, Precious, Chase, Scooter, Kiki and Pablo cheered as they followed Pip and Freddy) Blinky: Come visit our home anytime. Bouncy: We love all the babies while we play. Pip: Thanks! We sure will. (And we cut to the scene as Pip, Freddy, Mia, Marty, Precious, Chase, Scooter, Kiki and Pablo headed back to T.O.T.S. while going back to the nursery and K.C. is waiting for them) K.C.: So... how the bunny adventure go, nuggets? Mia: Mia made new friend. Pablo: Bark, bark! Precious: Pablo one of us. Chase: Now there's seven of us. Marty: Bunnies back with Mama and Dada. Kiki: Mama, Dada. Scooter: We did all play. Pip: Let's just say Ava did the bunny delivery under control. Freddy: Who's ready to play in the nursery? Mia, Marty, Precious, Chase, Scooter, Kiki and Pablo: We do! (They all do so as they play together in the nursery while we end the episode by fading to black) END (End Credits with a T.O.T.S. Theme music) "TIT HOUSE INC." "DISNEY JUNIOR"Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts